disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Jafar in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-246.jpg|"You are late." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-257.jpg|"You have it, then?" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-289.jpg|"You'll get what's coming to you." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-323.jpg|"Faster!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|"At last...after all my years of searching. The Cave of Wonders." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-489.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-501.jpg|"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-627.jpg|Jafar silences the loud-mouthed parrot. aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-1535.jpeg aladdin1298.jpg|Jafar and Iago aladdin1982.jpg|Jafar disguised as an old beggar Jafar as a Old Man.jpg|Jafar's old beggar smile aladdin5002.jpg|Jafar's wish to rule as Sultan Jafarr.jpg|Jafar's wish to become the most powerful sorcerer is granted by Genie Aladdin-8534.jpg|Jafar controlling Aladdin and Jasmine Aladdin-8529.jpg aladdin5214.jpg 1031239_1337359127208_full.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|Jafar transforming Jasmine's chains into a golden crown Jafar and Iago.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1662.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1689.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1693.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2215.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2848.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4930.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4953.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5785.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5787.jpg|Jafar glares at Iago. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6058.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6104.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg|''Try me. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6238.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7892.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5647.jpg|''You will order the princess to marry me.'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5671.jpg|''The princess WILL marry me!'' Tumblr n0allo8z951r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1drziTitq1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3mwwwKxnT1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Jafar-Aladdin.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7691.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9269.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9293.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8544.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9336.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9342.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9345.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9346.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9279.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9282.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg Jafar-from-Aladdin-Scary-Disney-Movie-Moment.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9396.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9400.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9333.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9424.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9364.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9422.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9491.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9499.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9508.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9441.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9475.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9476.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9483.jpg|Jafar's 1st Genie form transform Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9494.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9510.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9521.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9525.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9528.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9535.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9543.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9549.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9550.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9552.jpg|Jafar gets sucked into his lamp. aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9559.jpg AladdinDefeatsGenieJafar.png Genie Jafar - Part 5.png ''The Return of Jafar Jafar_(TROJ).jpg|Jafar in his human form in ''The Return of Jafar Jafar_and_Iago_(TROJ).jpg|Jafar forcing Iago to help in his plot for revenge Granny Jafar.jpg|"Granny's gonna grab ya!" Thereturnofjafar924.png|Jafar implodes into a cloud of dust after his lamp is kicked into a lava lake by Iago Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2697.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2722.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4376.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5795.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5820.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5714.jpg|Jafar slashes the Sultan's turban. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5889.jpg|Jafar reveals himself to Jasmine. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6040.jpg|Disguising himself as orphan Jasmine JafarasOrphanedJasmine.jpg|"I just wanted to say goodbye...Street Rat." Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6807.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6910.jpg JafarShootingAladdinandAbisMal.jpg|"The street rat? STILL ALIVE!!!" Jafar'sFireShoot.jpg|"YOU!!!!!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4895.jpg|Jafar forming from a bunch of spiders. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5073.jpg|"Men cower at the power in my pinky." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2466.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2478.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2493.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2521.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2537.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2552.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2555.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2587.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2637.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2650.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2657.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4154.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4166.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4174.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4279.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4908.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4943.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4984.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4993.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5013.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5021.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5048.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5209.jpg|Imprisoning Genie return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6037.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6509.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6517.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6696.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5140.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5083.jpg|"My thumb is number one on every list!" Thereturnofjafar924.jpg|Genie Jafar's death in The Return of Jafar returnjafar-disneyscreencaps_com-4349.jpg|Jafar as a pillar returnjafar-disneyscreencaps_com-4431.jpg|Jafar as smoke with a Cheshire Cat face return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-2361.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-2356.jpg Jafar'sArminSkeletonForm.jpg|Genie Jafar's arm in skeleton form return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7208.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7215.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7220.jpg|Jafar disappears. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Jafa_mask.jpg|Jafar's cameo in ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves ''Descendants Descendants-38.png Descendants-63.png Descendants-101.png Descendants-88.png Descendants-78.png Villains Have Fun.png Television Hercules and the Arabian Night Jafar-in-Hercules-and-the-Arabian-Night_-_Copy.jpg|Jafar in ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Hatan48.jpg|Jafar with Hades Jafar-Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Jafar-Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Hadesjafarnose.png Hadesmock1.png Hadesmock2.png Hadesvsjafar.png Hadesmadatjafar.png Hadespointjafar.png Jafarlaugher.png jafarsober.png Hadesjafarlaugh.png Hadesjafarwhat!.png|"What?!" jafarwhat!.png|"WHAT?!" Hatan87.jpg|Jafar's defeat ''House of Mouse Mickey's House of Villains (007).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (008).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (028).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (029).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (030).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (081).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (082).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (088).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (089).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (097).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (098).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (099).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (100).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (101).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (106).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (108).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (110).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (114).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (115).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (116).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (117).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (119).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (121).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (133).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (135).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (143).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (145).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (146).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (152).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (153).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (161).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (163).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (165).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (166).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (170).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (171).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (179).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (180).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (181).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (182).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (183).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (200).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (204).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (209).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (211).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (215).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (219).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (222).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (223).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (225).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (228).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (234).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (239).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (240).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (243).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (244).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (245).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (246).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (247).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (248).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (250).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (251).jpg Char_29269.jpg|Jafar in ''House of Mouse Mickey VS Jafar.jpeg|Jafar Battling Mickey Mouse House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22467006-473-351.png Donald_and_jafar.jpg Jafar,Maleficent.png Jafar burned.png Houseofmouseapplaud.jpg 00.58.57 -2010.12.17 13.52.32- House of Mouse.jpg House Of Mouse - The Stolen CartoonsHypnotize.jpg ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png Jafar_hipnotiza_Donald.png|Jafar hypnotizing Donald Hook-House_of_Villains07.jpg Jafar&Hook-House_of_Villains.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook01.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook02.jpg JafarMinnieHook.jpg JafarMinnieHook02.jpg JafarMinnieHook03.jpg Ursula-House_of_Villains01.jpg Ursula-House_of_Villains02.jpg Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg Good vs bad.jpg House of Villains02.jpg Houseofvillains wpaper_01md.jpg HoM Hades.jpg Jafar-House_of_Villains.jpg Jafarmess.jpg Kaa-House of Villains05.jpg Kaa-House_of_Villains04.jpg Mortimer_with_Villains.jpg Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg Jafar-HouseofCrime.png Pete's Christmas Caper1.jpg Pete's Christmas Caper2.jpg Snowedin@hom07.jpg Tigger in house of mouse.jpg Tenemos - Dr. Pablo Motos y sus Villanos (Dr. Pablo Motos).png 46.PNG The Best Christmas of All.JPG Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation Ariel.jpg House Of Mouse- Pete's House Of Villains.jpg House Of Mouse - Jafar.jpg House Of Mouse - JafarvsPete.jpg|Jafar fired by Pete House Of Mouse - JafarvsPete2.jpg|Jafar returning the favor House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House12.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House2.jpg Jafariagolost1.jpg Jafariagolost2.jpg Jafariagolost3.jpg Jafariagolost4.jpg Jafarcar.jpg jafarjafar1.jpg jafarjafar2.jpg jafarjafar3.jpg jafarbibbidibobbidiboo.jpg|Jafar and Iago performing Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo House Of Mouse - (Ep. 42) - House Of Magic.jpg Jafarlaughter.jpg jafarjafar4.jpg jafarjafar5.jpg|Jafar asking for his "reward" jafarjafar6.jpg|"Agrabah" jafarjafar7.jpg|Bamboozled House Of Mouse - (Ep. 52) - Mickey And The Culture Clash.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 49) - Halloween With Hades2.jpg Normal image 0029.jpg Maxhousemouse6.png Maxhousemouse7.png Hatterhouseofmouse10.png House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)14.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h04m02s290.png vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h04m15s332.png House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade1.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade4.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade6.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h06m20s985.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h38m09s654.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h38m19s615.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h38m24s423.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h38m50s581.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h38m59s453.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h39m19s150.png House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade11.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade12.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade13.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h39m58s289.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h43m11s434.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h43m16s818.png|Jafar transforming Donald into a (literal) ham jafarchristmas1.jpg jafarchristmas2.jpg jafarchristmas3.jpg jafarchristmas4.jpg jafarchristmas5.jpg jafarchristmas6.png jafarchristmas7.png jafarchristmas8.png jafarchristmas9.png jafarchristmas10.png jafarchristmas11.png vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h23m39s110.png vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h26m48s821.png|Jafar as one of the 7 Deadly Singers ''Electric Holiday Disney_Barneys_New_York_Electric_Holiday_-_Starring_Minnie_Mouse_-_YouTube17.jpg|Jafar in ''Electric Holiday Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Once-Upon-a-Time-in-Wonderland-Naveen-Andrews-Jafar1.png|Jafar on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Jafar OW1.png Jafar OW2.png Jafar OW3.png Jafar OW4.png Jafar OW5.png JFATRQ.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland S01E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0978.jpg OUATIW - Amara vs Jafar.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries